1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool handle, and more particularly to an adjustable tool handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,145 to Inoue discloses a typical tool handle having a bolt rotatably received in the handle body and rotated relative to the handle body to actuate a pawl to engage with a driving head and to secure the driving head relative to the handle at the required angular position. The bolt may not be slided or extended relative to the handle body such that the tool handle may not be adjusted to different lengths.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool handles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable tool handle which may be easily and quickly adjusted or extended or retracted to the required length.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an adjustable tool handle comprising a barrel including a first end, a handle body slidably received in the barrel and extendible and adjustable relative to the barrel, the handle body including a first end slidably received in the barrel and including a channel formed in the first end thereof, the channel of the handle body including two narrower ends and a greater middle portion, and a rod received in the channel of the handle body. The barrel is allowed to be slided relative to the handle body when the rod is engaged in the greater middle portion of the channel of the handle body, and the barrel is clamped between the barrel and the handle body to secure the barrel and the handle body together when the rod is engaged in either of the narrower ends of the channel of the handle body. The barrel may thus be easily and quickly adjusted or moved relative to the handle body and may be easily and quickly secured to the handle body by rotating the barrel relative to the handle body.
A retaining, means is further provided for retaining the barrel to the handle body and to prevent the barrel from being disengaged from the handle body, and includes an inner peripheral chamber formed in the first end of the barrel, a catch received in the handle body, and means for biasing the catch to engage into the inner peripheral chamber of the barrel. The barrel may thus be prevented from being disengaged from the handle body inadvertently by engaging the catch into the inner peripheral chamber of the barrel.
The barrel includes an inclined inner peripheral surface formed in the first end thereof for defining the inner peripheral chamber thereof. The handle body includes a longitudinal axis, and includes a reference surface perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the handle body, and includes a recess formed therein for receiving the catch, and includes a first inclined surface for defining the recess of the handle body, the catch includes a surface engaged with the first inclined surface of the handle body for allowing the catch to be biased to engage with the inclined inner peripheral surface of the barrel.
A ferrule is secured to the first end of the barrel and includes a peripheral flange extended therefrom for engaging with the catch and for preventing the barrel from being disengaged from the handle body.
The handle body includes a second end, the adjustable tool handle further includes a coupler rotatably secured to the second end of the handle body with a pivot shaft and having a stud extended therefrom, a driving tool, and means for latching the driving tool to the stud of the coupler.
The latching means includes an orifice formed in the stud, a ball received in the orifice of the stud, a latch slidably received in the stud and having a cavity formed therein for receiving the ball, and means for biasing the latch to force the ball outward of the orifice of the stud and to engage with the driving tool.
The handle body includes an ear provided in the second end thereof and having a bulge formed therein and defined by at least one surface, the latch is moved against the biasing means by the bulge when the coupler is rotated relative to the handle body and when the latch is engaged with the bulge of the handle body.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.